


Grantaire's body

by Rsjessen



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Piningjolras, Tattoos, damnit R stop being so distracting, enjolras is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsjessen/pseuds/Rsjessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras does, as a rule, not like tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire's body

The fact that Grantaire had gotten a tattoo should not have surprised Enjolras the way it did. After all, if there was anybody in their group likely to get a tattoo – aside from Jehan, who by now has multiple colourful images decorating his body – it would be Grantaire.

Enjolras does, as a rule, not like tattoos. He doesn’t mind people with them, after all everybody should be able to do as they pleased with their own bodies, modifications included. He simply doesn’t find them aesthetically pleasing. Sure, he could see why some people would enjoy the vividly coloured art covering almost every inch of Jehan’s body, but that didn’t mean that he agreed. Tattoos had always seemed too vile for him, too permanent.

This is probably why it bothers him so much, that Grantaire won’t share his tattoo with the rest of the group. It seemed silly that the artist insisted on hiding it from them, denying even to tell them where on his body he had been forever marked. The only one of the Amis who knew anything about the tattoo was Cosette – and this was only because she had been present when Grantaire had it done – and the girl would budge. No matter how subtly, or not so subtly at all, that Enjolras badgered her about it.

He simply wants to see the thing, so he can know what it is he doesn’t like about Grantaire’s body.

Not that he likes Grantaire’s body at all, of course.


End file.
